Pretty Guardian Aurora
is a Japanese magical girl anime produced and created by Fujiwara Hibiki. The show was influenced by Codename: Sailor V and the Pretty Cure franchise. It will premiere on August 7, 2016. The series' main motif is light. Background Pretty Guardian Aurora was revealed on March 21, 2015 by Fujiwara Hibiki (CureHibiki's code name) along with the reveal of the theme songs and the series it was influenced by. It was also revealed that there will be a manga going by the same name that will be released on the same day the anime premieres. Synopsis On every planet, there is a god or goddess who looks after their respective planet and fills it with light and happiness. But Earth's goddess in training, Gaia who lives on Celeste, also known as Heaven to the humans, has disappeared! God, the god of Earth at the time, sends Guardian Twilight to search for Gaia on Earth, but she meets Satan instead, who is attempting at eliminating light from the planet! From that day forward, Guardian Twilight battles against Satan as well as searching for Gaia. In the present, Momochi Hikari has been having strange powers that allows her to heal others ever since she was a young girl. These powers lead her on her fifteenth birthday, to become a Guardian when she encounters Lucas, a denizen of Satan! On that day forward, Hikari learns about her quest from the spirit of God and what her mission is. Can Hikari fulfill her mission for God? Find out as Pretty Guardian Aurora flies in like a firework! Characters Guardians / The main protagonist who ever since she was a five year old, had this mysterious power where she could heal others, and only her parents and closet friend, Tsujimura Ayumi, knows. Hikari has an easygoing and friendly personality and she loves magical girl anime, Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure being her favourite. She is not the smartest girl around but always works hard to achieve good grades and is in a soccer team outside of school. As , Hikari's theme colour is pink as well as her powers being based of healing. / A mysterious warrior who makes herself known on television to tell the citizens of Asano City to run away when Satan attacks. Nothing much is known about her but her power is based of stars and telepathy while her theme colour is lavender. Allies A twelve year old girl who is to be the goddess of Earth on her sixteenth birthday, that is if the Guardians can rescue her from Satan's evil clutches. Satan The cruel and ruthless leader of Satan who plans on eliminating light so darkness can overrule the entire universe. The guard of Satan who is the one who guards Gaia down in the dark dungeons of the castle of hell. Guard is very calm and only ever talks to Lilith and Gaia. The first subordinate who appears to be the most loyal towards Lilith. Lucas is very cunning but almost always hesitates before battling the Guardians and gets annoyed easily by Alana's personality. The second subordinate who is very childish and playful, which annoys Lucas greatly. Besides her childish behavior, Alana can be very rude and menacing towards the Guardians. Others Hikari's best friend. Items Locations Trivia *''Pretty Guardian Aurora'' is the first anime series created by Fujiwara Hibiki as well as being the first series to premiere on Hibiki Anime. Media Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Pretty Guardian Aurora'' Merchandise for more information. Music :Main page: Pretty Guardian Aurora/Music Manga References Category:Pretty Guardian Aurora Category:HibikiSeries Category:Series